


视频通话

by ClothedSnake



Category: BIGBANG (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClothedSnake/pseuds/ClothedSnake
Summary: 2018年，由于兵役和solo活动，不容易见到面的龙tory视频互撸的故事。纯车。慎点。
Relationships: Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, tory龙, 李昇炫/权志龙, 龙tory
Kudos: 1





	视频通话

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然没有插入行为所以严格来说也可以叫龙tory，但是由于个人对二人2018年的解读（参考的是Motte巡演+济州岛度假结束，lastdance+YG跨年时期）压倒性倾向于tory龙，所以观感上应该会令习惯解读为龙攻的读者别扭。请谨慎自行避雷！

视频请求终于来了。  
本就没有多认真地玩着手机的志龙赶紧坐了起来，把笔记本电脑摆好，

画面探进来了昇炫灿烂温柔的笑容。  
“哥，久等了吧”

明明十几年来大多数日子都有对着这张脸的志龙，久违看到恋人的脸，心脏还是漏了一拍。  
队伍短暂的休假很不凑巧地撞上了胜利在日本巡演的日期，志龙只能一个人在二人同居的住处，靠与胜利视频通话的方式排解见不到对方的寂寞。

“没有。…你在酒店么？”  
“嗯，刚回来。”  
“彩排很累吧。”  
“不累。但是很想你啊，哥。”

昇炫落落大方地笑了一下——自从志龙入伍之后胜利就一直不太掩饰自己对他的思念，坦率开朗到了反而倒是让志龙有些难为情的地步。

多年来习惯自己主动作弄胜利的志龙，此时看着胜利带着笑意的眼睛，不知为何没能脱口而出”骗人（口机吗儿）“或者”我也想你（那都破够西坡嗖）”，只是有些羞涩地摸了摸鼻尖：  
”你吃过饭了么？“  
”和工作人员吃过了回来的。哥呢？不能因为一个人在家就不好好吃饭哦。“  
“…没有啦，我有好好吃的。”  
“不过确实去了军队之后胖了一些呢。有点放心了。”  
“…啰嗦。”

“龙儿啊，”

志龙胸口微微一缩，他明白胜利用这个称呼唤他是什么意思。  
果然胜利换了个更舒服的姿势靠在了酒店的床上。

“能给我看看了么？”  
胜利想要看看的，当然指的是那个被称为辣椒的部位。

虽然料到了这个发展或者说本来就是为了这个才视频的志龙，还是没能抑制住双颊发烫。  
“…现在就么？”  
“不可以么？还是说有什么需要我再等等的理由么？”  
“……没有…。就是有点突然…”

画面中的昇炫，嘴角依旧挂着那么温柔的笑意。他只要一眨动眼睛，长长的睫毛就会跟着蒲扇一下。

知道昇炫在等待，志龙在被子底下脱下了内裤，调整了一下姿势，让笔记本的摄像头拍到自己轻轻握起的性器，其实从通话开始，它就已经开始微微涨硬。  
“能看到么。”  
“看到了。可以再靠近一些么？”

“……嗯…”

虽然难为情，但是志龙还是如实照做。  
昇炫的声音中透露出不动声色的开心。

“是有反应了么？”  
“嗯，有一点…”  
“真可爱。”  
“……..”  
胜利从17年末至今的不到一年的时间，毫不掩饰自己对志龙的爱意，比起从前任何时候都要大胆，直白。虽然这段时间的他丝毫不吝啬照顾体贴志龙的心意，仿佛抵达了善良的巅峰，但其实志龙知道他的一举一动，又都带着隐晦的霸道与强硬，所以志龙也搞不太清楚胜利究竟是变得更温柔了，还是更坏心了。

“那你的呢？”  
志龙忍不住问道。

胜利调了一下镜头。比起志龙的颜色稍微深一些的性器一下子就进入了画面。已然是半勃起的还蛮精神的状态。  
“kkk，早就是这样子了哦。”

看到屏幕画面从偶像剧一秒钟就切换成限制级，脉搏本就有些激动的志龙心跳得更厉害了，但嘴上却下意识地装作不动声色，  
“干嘛这么兴奋啊...”

“因为终于见到了嘛”，  
说着胜利的手边开始缓慢撸动起来，眼神中也多了一些属于雄性的什么东西，  
“哥啊，能让我看看你很色很色的样子么？”

志龙轻轻“嗯”了一声手也跟着胜利的手速一起撸动起来，  
“你想我怎么做…”

“哥只要专心让自己舒服就行了”  
胜利半垂着眼睛，一动不动盯着屏幕，但手上未停保持着匀速的动作。  
志龙看到胜利毫不掩饰自己男性欲望的样子，身体一阵燥热，阴茎缓慢开始挺立。他试探性地加快了一下手中的动作，稍微敞开了一下大腿，想照顾到昇炫方便他看得更清楚。

“这样，可以么…”  
“嗯，特别棒……画面超色的”

志龙像是受到鼓舞一样动作更加大胆了起来，阴茎顶端开始慢慢溢出透明的液体，湿润的快乐包裹住了整个下体，愉悦的脉浪瞬间通畅。志龙没有意识到自己不知何时已经下意识半张嘴喘着粗气，沉迷在自己手中的动作上。

“……嘶“  
胜利蹙了一下眉头，吸了一口气。  
他的性器已经在它宽厚的掌心中完全勃起，他调整了一下镜头，给对面的志龙看自己完全挺立的阴茎，俨然一副凶器的样子。  
“看到了么，是因为在想着哥哥你，才变成这样的哦”

“哈恩……”  
听到这句话，志龙没能抑制住漏出一声喘息。雾蒙蒙的双眼迷离地看着屏幕：画面中的人英俊的五官保留着一种少年气质，透露着一丝甜美的长相和他都有些凶恶的肉棒，反差鲜明，令志龙下腹部酸甜地紧缩。

志龙没有注意到昇炫此时渐渐陷入沉默。  
昇炫此时微张着嘴，深呼吸着，专心看着画面中的爱人专心安慰自己的模样，他认真地看进去了一段时间后，才终于像回过神来一样开口：”……哥。“

胜利舔了一下干燥的嘴唇，用他草莓一般的清爽声线轻语，  
”现在撸动着你的，是我的手。“

志龙的指尖微微一动，立刻明白了胜利是什么意思

”我的话顶端也会照顾到的“

”唔嗯…“  
志龙听话得用指腹去抚摸敏感的前端，闭上眼想象隔着海的胜利正动情地抚摸着自己。一种说不上是满足还是更寂寞了的心情充斥上他的胸口。下体处一阵阵的酥麻。

”我会撸得更快………“

“唔……嗯哈……”

胜利的话就像魔咒一样，让志龙的手仿佛脱离了他本人的意志一样加快了速度。快感开始逐渐向高处攀升的志龙越来越压抑不住自己的声音。他虽然闭着眼睛，但是能够听到画面悉悉索索的淫靡湿滑的声音频率也在加快：胜利和自己一起加快了速度。对方也在加剧兴奋的事实让他更加不踩刹车地放开了手上的动作，腰肢也忍不住微微扭动，去让手摩蹭到自己最爽的位置。

“哈，哈……”  
志龙开始阵阵呻吟。

”龙儿，你太色了“

”哼…………昇，…昇炫“

“我还想看到你更舒服的样子”

“哈唔嗯…………”

志龙热热地呼出一口气，美好的快感随着他手上的动作如热浪般一阵接着一阵。他细长的脖子歪到了一边。

“啊……哈……我…”

”是想要射了么？“

”………嗯“，志龙深深低下头，但手上的动作根本没法停下来，他小声试探道，”你…你呢…？“

”我也是。马上就极限了。“

志龙带着湿气的双眼瞥到涨得发紫的胜利的肉棒早就通身湿漉漉，反射着光泽，终于安下心来。

”…那………一起么？“

”一起。“

志龙正过身子看向屏幕，昇炫此时也看着自己。  
志龙自己的手在他的脑海中早就已经被替换成了是昇炫的，此时此刻和本人对上了目光，志龙加剧了手上的力道。  
对面则比自己要更为粗犷地快速抚摸了几把自己的性器。

看着这个景象志龙瞬间攀升到最高点，同时他也听到了屏幕对面传来响亮的嘶哈声。  
“……啊嗯！！”“…唔嗯…嘶！”

二人在各自情不自禁地低吼下，几乎同时一齐射出了白色的浑浊。

各自在余韵中抚摸了自己一会儿，把剩余的也都发泄完后，该恢复原状的都慢慢恢复了原状。平复下来没多久，迟到的羞耻感吞没了志龙。他赶紧找来纸巾擦拭自己的狼藉，发现屏幕上都有飞溅到一些白色液体后，脸已经红透到了耳朵尖。虽然这也不是二人第一次这么视频了，但是志龙还是有那么有一点不太习惯。可能正因为触碰不到昇炫本人，所以对面过于坦诚直率地不掩饰欲望的视线才更令人难为情——要是面对面的话他还能掌握主动权（大不了还能去反击），但隔着屏幕的寂寞令志龙无一例外次次都会顺着昇炫引领的节奏陶醉进去，这就很让人手脚蜷缩了。

然而胜利正相反，比自己早一步三下五除二就整理好的他，此时侧躺在床上，一副磊磊落落的样子，笑嘻嘻地看着屏幕

“谢谢你啊，哥，你刚才真的超辣的。一会要是哥你有力气就再来一遍吧？”

”呀，闭嘴啦。…………你才是别影响到明天工作。“

”因为哥你刚才真的超可爱的。感觉可以靠今天的回忆再努力加油一段时间了”

志龙听到这句话胸口微微发热，但在碰触不到彼此的情况下达成高潮的身体，又像是被抓挠了一下，酸涩寂寞了起来。

“……可我还是想见你。”

“……”

胜利没有立刻回答。

志龙瞬间有些后悔自己为什么这么任性地开了口。此时此刻的昇炫正实现着他梦想多年的初次个人巡演（志龙本来就觉得胜利最应该去做），身上一堆为了支撑成员们不在的空白期只要被邀请就必接的各类综艺节目，亲手创立的事业也在蒸蒸日上…想让他优先自己本就是作为成员也好队长也好伴侣也好都不该有的想法，要是被误会以又在埋怨他们没有同期入伍，就更不合适了。

然而昇炫只是愣了愣，脸上依旧是那温柔深情得可以融化一切的笑容  
“我也是的。“

他伸手将电脑举到眼前，亲吻了一下屏幕，  
”撒浪嘿呀，wuli龙儿。”

“……！”

志龙将身子缩进了被子里，轻声嘟囔  
“老土死了，像个大叔一样……”

胜利听到恋人这样数落自己，忍不住嘿嘿露齿笑了。  
他不知道自己此时纯真的模杨在志龙眼中和他十年前的青涩少年时期别无二致。

“稍微休息一下吧，要一起看个电影什么的么？”  
“要。”  
“哥来选吧，在队伍里没有机会自己选节目看吧。”  
“对了，说起来最近是不是有一部……”

……  
二人各自期盼着可以相见的日子，开始度过只属于彼此的平静慵懒的夜晚。


End file.
